User equipment (UEs) such as mobile phones can scan ten or more frequency bands. The scanning process can take a long time—up to several minutes. The scanning process takes especially longer when booting a UE for the first time. The long waiting process results in a negative user experience. The present invention is directed to resolving this negative user experience.